Owners of pets are always faced with the possibility of losing their animals. In an attempt to assure safe return of a lost pet, owners have placed their names, phone numbers and/or addresses on the pet tags worn by the pet, in hopes that the finder of the lost pet will contact the owner if the pet is found. If a pet is lost, this provides some direction and incentive to the finder of a pet to contact the rightful owner and safely return the animal.
Another method used by pet owners is to have a computer microchip or other information containing device surgically implanted into their animals. If the lost pet is found the chip or information may be removed by a veterinarian who may then read the information containing the phone number and/or address of the owner, who can then be contacted to pick up the pet.
Both of these methods, however, are dependent on several things. First, the phone number and address of the pet owner must be updated each time the pet owner relocates, or the tag becomes obsolete. This takes time and effort of the pet owner, and is often overlooked by the owners so that a lost pet cannot be returned to the rightful owner after the owner relocates. Additionally, these methods cost the finder of the lost pet time and money (e.g., money for one or more phone calls or visits to the veterinarian). This is an immediate disincentive for the finder to make any effort to return a found pet.
Additionally, there are existing services whereby an owner may register his/her name and address (and optionally telephone number) with the service, and provide this information and the service telephone number on a tag attached to the owner's pet. Thereby, if the pet is lost, the finder may call the service and leave a message for the owner of the pet regarding the whereabouts of the lost pet. This, however, also requires the updating of information registered with the service and contained on the pet tag. Moreover, all of these services existing today require a monthly or yearly fee which must be paid to the service to keep the information on file.
Another method used by pet owners after a pet is lost, consists of posting notices around the area where the pet was lost in an attempt to notify the finder of the identity of the rightful owner. These notices give the owners name, address and phone number. In addition to taking up valuable time of the pet owner in placing the notices around the area, this method relies on the luck of the finder seeing the notice, and the time and effort of the finder to contact the pet owner.
Similarly, many people have attached tags or notices to children, elderly or mentally incapacitated relatives, or personal objects, said tags or notices containing the name, address and/or phone number of the relative or owner who should be contacted if the person or object is found. The effectiveness of these methods, again, relies on the responsibility of the relative or object owner to update the information on the notice or tag in the event of a relocation, as well as the time and expense of the finder of the person or object to contact the relative or owner given on the notice or tag.
Despite the fact that these methods are often effective in returning a lost pet, person or object, they are burdensome to a pet owner, relative of a child or elderly or incapacitated person, or the owner of a personal object to constantly update the information on the tag each time there is a relocation. Often this is overlooked, and the tag or notice on the pet, person or object is outdated and obsolete. No one to date has developed a method whereby one can place a tag or notice on a pet, person or object just once, and use this same tag wherever one is located, no matter how many times an owner or relative relocates after the tag or notice is placed on the pet, person or object.
The present invention discloses a method whereby one may purchase a tag or notice with an identification number on the tag or notice, said tag or notice being attached or connected to any item. If the item is lost, the owner or relative can then call a given phone number, and use the identification number to open a voice mailbox. The finder of the lost item is then able to call a phone number located on the tag or notice, access the voice mailbox opened by the owner or relative, and give the exact location of the lost item.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a method whereby a pet owner can attach a tag to a pet once, which will provide an easy and effective way for the finder of the pet to leave a message for the pet owner to retrieve the lost pet, regardless of how many times the pet owner relocates between the time the tag is attached to the pet and when the pet is lost.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a method whereby a relative of a child or elderly or incapacitated person may attach a tag (e.g., bracelet, necklace, etc.) to the person, which will provide an easy and effective way for the finder of the child or elderly or incapacitated person to leave a message for the relative regarding where to find or pick-up the lost child or elderly or incapacitated person, without the need to update the information on the tag regardless of how many times the relative relocates after the tag is placed on the child or elderly or incapacitated person.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method whereby the owner of personal property can attach a tag or notice to the property, which will provide an easy and effective way for the finder of the lost property to leave a message for the owner regarding where to locate or pick-up the property, without the need to update the information on the tag or notice regardless of how many times the owner relocates after the tag or notice is placed on the object.